An X-ray generator e.g., a Tube Head (having an X-ray tube and a generator within a housing) is used widely as a compact source for producing high quality X-rays especially, in medical imaging.
During X-ray generation, the X-ray tube generates X-rays in all directions around a focal spot or an X-ray aperture requiring X-ray exposure. However, exposure to even low levels of X-ray radiation may cause undesirable health effects to a user or operator in an X-ray environment.
New generation X-ray systems are often configured to generate X-rays with no drift in dosage quantities to comply with the clinical requirements especially, in bone densitometry. Moreover, regulatory requirements demand for a radiation leakage specification of about 0 to 2 milli Roentgens per hour at the X-ray source surface or at a specified distance from the source.
Thus, sufficient shielding and thereby prevention of exposure to X-ray radiation e.g., in locations other than the focal spot or the X-ray aperture becomes necessary to safeguard the user/operator from undesirable health hazards.
During design, development and manufacture of X-ray generators, the radiation leakage, as measured using standard calibrated dosimeters, typically varies from few milli Roentgens to few tens of milli Roentgens at the generator equipment surface. Generally, correction and thereby control of radiation leakage from the generator equipment surface is frequently carried out to comply with the regulatory requirements and hence provide a controlled and safe X-ray environment.
Conventionally, during design and development of an X-ray generator, correction of radiation leakage from the generator equipment surface is carried out by providing additional shielding in the form of tapes and sheets constructed from molded lead, brass, composites of lead, etc. Although use of lead content sheets enables substantially correcting the radiation leakage, this process involves (i) stripping of the equipment, rework, and addition of lead content sheets, reassembly and retesting of the equipment; (ii) a risk of hazardous handling of lead content sheets; (iii) low aesthetics for packaging; (iv) an increase in weight, contamination of insulating oil and loss of productivity; and (v) space limitations in compact X-ray generators.
Thus, there exists a need for an X-ray shielding composition and a method wherein, the composition and method would provide (i) a quick correction of radiation leakage from the generator equipment surface, especially during design and development; (ii) substantially no risk in handling; (iii) improved aesthetics for the generator package; (iv) no substantial increase in weight; and (v) no space constraints.